Those Almond Eyes
by Her-My-Oh-Knee
Summary: This is a story about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, from the time when Harry proposed, to when they had their first child, to the dying day. COMPLETE. HP.HG


Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter, ect. Still.

** Those Almond Eyes**

" Harry James Potter, stop staring!" Hermione reprimanded her boyfriend.

Harry smiled at her. " Sorry 'Mione, I can't help it." He replied, still staring at the stunning blue and silver dress robes. They where going to a party at Saint Mungo's, for the new Albus Dumbledore maternity ward.

She giggled. " Alright, well I suppose we should get going. We don't want to be late."

Harry nodded, and took her arm, feeling in his pocket for the small red box that held the engagement ring.

" Hermione, what a second, I have something to ask you." Harry said, pulling her around to face him."

Hermione looked at him expectantly.

" Hermione Jane Granger," Harry said, getting down on knee, and pulling out the red box. " Will you marry me?"

Hermione stared at him her eye's bulging.

Harry looked back up at her, waiting for her to respond. " Well, please just say yes or no, you're killing me here!"

Hermione blushed. " Yes Harry James Potter, I will marry you!" She squealed after a second.

Harry jumped up, and spun her around. Then he set her on the ground, and kissed her squarely on the mouth.

Hermione looked up at him with her hazel almond shaped eyes. " I love you Harry Potter."

" I love you to Hermione." Harry replied without missing a beat.

Hermione smiled, and then wiped her eyes. " We should get going, we don't want to miss the opening ceremony."

* * *

" Congratulations Mrs. Potter, you have a healthy baby girl, and boy." The healer said as she handed her both of the babies.

Hermione looked at her two children, the baby boy with a small patch of jet-black hair, messed up in the back, and the little girl with a small bit of curly black hair. She was sleeping peacefully, but the boy was looking around the room with his hazel almond shaped eyes.

" What should we name them, Hermione?" Harry said, wiggling his finger as his son took hold of it.

Hermione looked thoughtful. " What about James Reese Potter, and Ann Lily Potter?"

Harry looked the twins, and nodded. " I think that's perfect." He replied, taking the squirming James into his arms, where he slowly rocked him to sleep.

" Harry, don't you suppose we should get a new house? I mean, when they got older, they won't want to share a room." Hermione said, thoughtfully.

Harry nodded. " I guess, we can find one when you can go home."

Hermione grinned. " Perfect."

* * *

" James, no-no! Don't hit Ann, and Ann baby, don't scream while Mommy's talking." A harassed Hermione said, as the 1 ½ year-old twins starting throwing toys at each other.

" NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" James repeated gleefully, still chunking toy's at his sister.

Hermione sighed loudly, and took the crying Ann and put her in a muggle highchair, and handed her a bottle, then did the same with James.

James examined his bottle warily, as though deciding whether or not it was poison, then finally taking it.

Hermione rolled her eyes, then sat down at the kitchen table, and ate her own sandwich.

" You two are going to drive Mommy crazy!" Hermione said to her children.

Ann looked at her, her eye's the same almond as her own, and giggled.

James, now done with his bottle, looked over at his sister, then down at the bottle in his hands, then threw at hard as he could, making the bottle hit Ann in the face.

She looked surprised for a moment, and then started bawling.

" James!" Hermione said, shaking her finger at him, and picking up Ann.

James looked at her, then started crying also, great big tears streaming down his face.

" James, James, don't cry!" Hermione said, rocking Ann back and forth.

Just then, Hermione heard the door open, and Harry call "I'm home!"

Hermione set Ann on the floor, and picked up James. Ann totaled out of the room, and came back a few moments later, Harry holding her.

" Everything go okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Hermione looked around, at the sniffling James, and Ann playing with her father's messy hair.

" Oh yes, much better than yesterday." She replied.

Harry smiled. " Good, I'm glad. Ready to go on our walk?"

Hermione nodded gratefully, and the levitating play pen for the twins, and set them in it.

She turned it on, and instructed it to follow them. " Let's go!"

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand, the play pin with the giggling toddlers inside, walked slowly down the street, talking about their day, as they did every night when Harry got home.

* * *

Six year-old James glared at mother. " Mommy, I don't want to stay here with stinky Mrs. Nelson, she always makes us eat our green beans."

Ann nodded vigorously. " Ya, why can't Uncle Ron and Aunt Parvati baby sit?"

" Or we could just not have a baby sitter at all!" James added, looking hopeful.

Hermione and Harry laughed. " Nope, sorry. Mrs. Nelson will be here in a little bit, and you _will_ do what she say's." Hermione said.

" Unless it's dangerous?" James asked.

Harry sniggered, but was jabbed in the ribs by Hermione, so he stopped. " Yes James, unless it's dangerous. But it won't be, so don't worry." He replied.

James nodded, Ann and him sharing a look, which neither of the adults noticed.

" Alright, there's Mrs. Nelson." Hermione said, as the doorbell rang.

Harry waited as she answered the door.

He heard a shriek of joy, but didn't bother to go see what it was, knowing Hermione, Mrs. Nelson had brought her a new book or something to that nature.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, dragging a laughing Ginny behind her.

" Harry, Mrs. Nelson is sick, so she called Ginny, so Ginny's going to watch them for us!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry smiled at her, and hugged her warmly. " How you doing, Ginny?" he asked, looked at her five month pregnant stomache.

" Fine," She replied, smiling at the twins. " Dean won't stop fussing over me, keep's saying I need to sit down, do this, do that."

Harry laughed, knowing full well that he had done the same with the twins. " How's his new job?"

" Fine, someone the other day tried to push him around, and he got really mad. I think he hexed the guy." Ginny replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering something her breath, which sounded oddly like, " And they say women are sensitive."

Ginny laughed. " Well, you two should get going, don't want to be late."

" Alright, make sure they're in bed on time tonight, and if they have sweets, don't say I didn't warn you." Hermione said, walking out the door.

Harry looked at the two children. " Go easy on her, okay?"

They nodded, and waved good bye.

* * *

" Ann, Ann honey, it's okay." Hermione said tearfully, as she held her daughters hand as they walked to platform 9 ¾.

" Mom, I'm fine, Please let go of my hand, I look like a dork!" Ann protested, slipping her hand out of her mothers.

James, who was walking behind them, beside Harry, sniggered loudly.

Ann whipped her head around, sending her curly black hair over her shoulder. " James Reese Potter! Shut your bloody mouth!"

James pretended to look hurt, then looked up at Hermione. " Mommy, did you hear her? She told me to shut my bloody mouth!"

Hermione looked down at the eleven year-old Ann. " Ann Lily Potter, if I ever here you talking like that again, I will wash your mouth out with soap."

Ann sighed. " Sorry Mom, but you please let go of my hand? Hold James's hand, he looks more scared than me." She said, not looking at James.

Hermione nodded, and let go of her hand, and took James's.

Ann smirked at James, behind her mother's back.

James glared at her, and sulked the rest of the way to the train.

Ann looked around, starting to get fearful for the first time. She looked up at Harry, who nodded at her encouragingly. " You'll be fine." He whispered.

She nodded, and took the cage holding her and James's snow-white owl, the baby of Harry's old owl, Hedwig.

Hermione helped James levitate their trunks onto the train, and watched as it slowly left the station.

She looked up at Harry, the tears spilling down her face.

" They'll be fine, Hermione. I'd worry more about the school than them."

Hermione laughed. " I suppose, I just hope they'll be okay."

" They will, Mione, they will." Harry replied, and kissed her.

* * *

" Mother! Really, do you _have_ to be such a bother?" Sixteen year-old James huffed.

His girlfriend Kara Smith was coming to stay with them over the summer, while her parents where away in Ireland.

" Of course she does, James." Harry replied from the couch.

James glared at him, and looked back at his mother, " Mother, when Kara gets here, you must not…baby me."

Hermione laughed. " I'll try, James. Where is Ann, by the way?"

James shrugged. " I don't know, she said she was going for a walk."

" Thank you James. Why don't you go make sure Kara's room is alright?" Hermione replied, turning back to the stove where she was making pork chops.

" Yes m'am." James replied, rolling his eyes, and left the room.

Hermione turned to look at Harry, who was reclined on the couch, contentedly reading the Daily Prophet.

" Harry Potter, are you going to get off your lazy bum and help me?"

Harry looked up. " I thought you had it all under control, 'Mione." He said cheekily.

" Come help me make supper, or something." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Harry smiled, and went into the kitchen, and grabbed a carrot, and munched on it.

" Harry! That's not helping, you know!" Hermione protested.

He laughed, and put his arm's around her waist, and Hermione twisted around.

Harry looked at her gorgeous hazel almond shaped eyes. " I love you, Hermione Potter." He said, kissing her.

" Eww! Do you have to that here!" Ann exclaimed from the door.

Hermione looked over at her. " We could do it outside, or maybe on the way to drop you off at platform 9 ¾."

Ann rolled her eyes, and fled the room.

* * *

" Mom, Dad, Reed and I are getting married!" Twenty year-old Ann exclaimed, holding the hand of a brown haired, blue-eyed Reed Dawson.

" Oh Ann, really!" Hermione shrieked, jumping up. She pulled Ann and Reed into a large bear-hug, tears forming in her hazel eyes.

Forty-four year old Hermione Jane Granger Potter looked at her beautiful daughter, with her curly hair, so much like hers, and those almond shaped eyes, the same color as hers. The only difference between her and her daughter when she was her age, was the black hair. Ann had black curly hair, while Hermione's hair was brown, though it was now starting to gray.

Harry stood up. " Do you have a job?" He asked Reed, examining him closely.

" Yes sir, I help make wands at Ollivanders." He replied, squeezing Ann's arm.

Harry nodded. " I see, well welcome to the family then."

Ann squealed, and jumped into Harry's arms. " Thank you Daddy! Thank you!"

" What have you gone and done now, Annie?" A male voice said from the door.

Hermione looked at Harry knowingly.

" James!" Ann screamed, running to the door.

Hermione followed her, and saw James Potter walk in the door, and Ann running into his arms. He had been in Turkey, making deals with the Ministry there for over a year.

He laughed. " Hey sis, what's up?"

" I'm getting married!" She squealed again, and called for Reed.

He came into the room, and Ann took his arm, dragging him towards James.

James shook his hand, nodding his hello.

" You have a very special girl there, I hope you know." James said seriously to Reed.

He nodded, just as serious. " I know, she is very special."

" Good."He said, then turnedaway from him. "Well, I have some news, also." James said, smiling grandly. " You will never believe who I ran into in Turkey."

" Who?" Ann said, still smiling.

James smiled even wider. " Kara Smith. She was working some paper work for the Turkish Ministry."

Hermione nudged Harry, not sure what this meant. " Well, we got to talking, and I asked her out…and we got married!"

Hermione's knee's buckled, Harry holding her up.

Ann screamed. " James! Oh, I always loved Kara, I always knew you two would end up together!"

James laughed. " I'm sure you did, Annie."

" Where is she now, son?" Harry asked.

James grinned. " Be right back." And he disappeared with a pop, then came back a few seconds later, with the blond Kara Smith Potter right behind him.

" Mom, Dad, Ann, this is Kara Lynn SmithPotter. Remember?" James said, pulling her forward.

She smiled shyly at them. " Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

" Hello dear." Hermione said, getting a hold of herself. " Welcome to the family!"

James smiled at them, and kissed Kara on the cheek.

" Kara! Congratulations!" Ann squealed.

Kara thanked her. James leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

" Oh, congratulations to you to, Ann!" Kara said, smiling at her.

Ann beamed. " Thank you!"

" Well, 'Mione, this has been a very eventful day." Harry said, later that night.

Hermione nodded her agreement. " It sure has."

" At least those two will settle down!" Hermione laughed.

Harry laughed with her, and then kissed her. " I love you."

* * *

" Mom, Dad, it's a girl!" James said, showing Hermione and Harry their newest granddaughter.

Hermione was seventy-two, and she had five grandchildren, with the newest little girl.

" Mom, Kara wants to name her Hermione Lynn Potter." James said, still looking at his pink-faced daughter, with her almond eyes.

Hermione looked up at her son, tears falling down her weathered cheeks. " Oh James, of course!"

James smiled. " I'd better take her back in now."

Hermione nodded, and kissed the soft cheek.

" Harry, I'm getting old." Hermione said, watching the child go.

" Maybe, but your still beautiful." Harry replied, kissing her cheek softly.

Hermione looked at him. " I love you, Harry James Potter."

* * *

" I'll love you forever, Hermione Jane Potter." Harry said, looking at his wife, laying on bed, getting ready to take her last breath.

" I love you to, Harry." Ninety-one year-old Hermione whispered back.

She thought back on her life, finding out she was a witch, going to Hogwarts, meeting Harry and Ron, starting to go out with him in her third year, marrying him when she twenty-three, having the twins the next year, Ann and James getting married, having grandchildren,and just living her life with Harry.

" Hermione, I love you." Harry said again, crying.

" Don't cry Harry, you'll see me again." Hermione replied, tears forming in her almond eyes.

" Good-bye Harry." She whispered hoarsely, the tears falling freely. Hermione closed her eyes, and slowly took her last breath.

Harry looked at her, crying for her to come back to him, but knowing at the same time that she was right, he would see her again.

He kissed her wrinkled cheek, and covered her up, and left the room slowly, remembering those almond eyes.

* * *

A/N Hello! I know I shouldn't have written this, I should be writing my other stories, but I had the idea, and didn't want to let it go, or wait until I'm done with the others, lol. That's me, impatient as ever. So I hoped you liked it, I tried to make the last part sad, but happy. I hope I achieved my goal. So please review, tell me what you think!

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


End file.
